endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mcqueen9000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Endless Ocean Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mcqueen9000 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Would you like to join a Nintendo alliance? Hi, I am a bureacrat of the Nintendogs Wikia. I understand that there is an "alliance" between all gaming wikias, but would you like to join one with just smaller Nintendo franchises? Larger franchises like Pokemon and Super Mario tend to overshadow small wikias, but an alliance specifically among small wikias should offer a more coherent community. If we keep the alliance rather limited, there is a good chance that editors from each Wikia will help out the other members of the alliance. The Trauma Center Wikia is on board, and many others are pending reply. I'll be looking forward to a response; please reply on my talk page so that Wikia will send me an alert that I have a message on my talk page. Thank you. P.S. You are very dedicated to this wiki. You should consider adopting it; it looks like the other admins/bureaucrats have abandoned the wiki. --Vhehs2 02:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Endless Ocean Wiki Administration Hello Mcqueen9000. I've noticed that this Wiki has been without an active Administrator for over a year now. Seeing as how you are active and dedicated to improving the Endless Ocean Wiki, are you interested in Adopting this Wiki? If so, I suggest that you discuss the matter with Shellos10 and Sonicmario21 (the two other most active editors here) and make a decision about the Wiki's administration (remember, once you're a Bureaucrat you can promote other users to Aministrators too). Once you three have agreed to a course of action, a Wikia helper will consider an adoption request. Best of luck. Revitalizer 02:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Since neither user I pointed out has been active for a while besides you, and since you've been making a plethora of good edits, you should be able to request an adoption successfully at this point. Good luck if you decide to. Revitalizer 18:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mcqueen9000, I take all of my photos in the game. I bought an SD Card a while back, and save all of the photos I take on the card, then upload them onto my computer. :) Thanks! I really enjoy editing this site, so I think it'll be great as we go along. BLENNY update I played EO1 a few nights back... FUN! I'd forgotten how the fish "like" you after you feed them and they follow you around. I was trying to take pictures and a stupid longnose bflyfish kept zipping in front of the camera. BUT then I sadly realized why there aren't many EO1 pics on the wiki.... no SD card support for pics like EO2 has. I'd forgotten. I tried taking a few digital photos of the TV screen, but the quality is not good enough to post. Part of me is tempted to spend the $30 to get a halfway decent VGA-to-USB capture card.... maybe next paycheck. Heck, going to a movie costs $15-$20 nowadays if you get food, and I'd probably get WAY more entertainment from playing EO than from 2 movies... hmmm..... Blenny 17:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Em deleting a pic... This file needs to be deleted: EO3BlackArowana.jpg because I'm an idiot and can't type numbers properly. I'm assuming only Admins can delete/rename files so I must beg and grovel for you to do it. Blenny 02:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Em Hello! I think I've been blocked, so I just found out that maybe it's because I named some images "absadi88273700" or something like this. I apologize, I was enjoying loading photos, can I be unblocked? hey, if you could tell me the coordinates of mushroom rock in the zahhab region in the second endless ocean game that would be awesome EO3 Some anon made a page about EO3-Deep Sea Fishing, about a "new" DS game, truth is it is an old internet hoax. Just asking ya to delete the page. :/ Joshduman 02:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mqueen9000, I am having trouble deleting a page, I made it, it's a fic. I thought I can post fics, but I guess not...where's the delete button!? ~KiaraKovu123 Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, thank you for the welcome message on my page. It seems you've done alot with Endless Ocean and I'm very pleased with this Wikia. -MinecraftFantasy A.K.A Micah Lynn Sibuna3 (talk) 23:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) hi Consult Hi Mcqueen9000 I would like to know if this picture is Creative Commons. I'm looking for an image to include in a brochure about fish and this photo fits perfectly. I must clarify that I work in a public foundation, we have no profit and of course we don't get money with the brochure that will be available as free download. Thanks in advance for your answer Regards, Carmen Hello, I've been updating the page for the Short-Beaked Common Dolphin partner and I was wondering if you would mind if I took down the picture you put up of a wild specimen and replaced it with one of the partner specifically? Crabbymcfanmer (talk) 02:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Crabbymcfanmer Category Problems? Hey Mcqueen, there appears to be some problems with the categories on the Hungry Risso's Dolphin and Frilled Shark pages. When you try to add categories, they are added (as is seen in the visual editor's category editor), but they do not appear when in article form. Do you have a solution to this? Thanks! Nocturnalia (talk) 04:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Concerning rule-breaking I feel that this night be a somewhat petty report, but as someone who likes to edit this wiki and add pages and such this person is quite annoying and harmful. The user Aliens80 is vandalising pages by adding nonsense categories and adding profanities to other users' talk pages and even their profile pages. I felt that this was of some concern, but I've no clue if you're still even active on this wiki or not, and I have no power to do any sort of reporting, blocking, or banning. The account is apparently used by two people (one person who claims innocence and their brother who is apparently the rude one), but if they're using the same account I feel as though banning the user or giving them a strike might knock some sense into them. That's just my warning, though, and you should proooobably decide for yourself rather than take the word of someone who is already annoyed and thus has plenty of bias. Thank you! Nocturnalia (talk) 06:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC)